In the industry transportation, the pallet is one of essential transport tools. At present, the pallets in the market are usually made of iron, wood or plastic. The iron pallet has heavy weight and the transportation costs are increased. Although the wooden pallet has lighter weight, it is prone to absorbing moisture and decay and has shorter service life. The injection molding plastic pallet also has heavy weight and higher cost. The foaming plastic pallet has light weight, however, its bearing strength is lower than that of iron pallets or wooden pallets. The ribbed expanded polystyrene pallet of the present invention has the advantages of light weight and high strength due to the provision of reinforced ribs. Therefore, it can achieve the effects of saving resources and reducing logistics costs.